DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract) This study will test the hypothesis that the action of CRF on proposed autoreceptors in the central nucleus of the amygdala is different than on postsynaptic CRF receptors receiving CRF projections. The following specific aims will be addressed. 1) analyze CRF effects on electrophysiological properties of neurons in the two nuclei; 2) determine the mechanisms of action on specific membrane currents underlying the action of CRF; 3) correlate cell types with the differential response to CRF in central and basolateral amygdala using intracellular staining with Lucifer Yellow; 4) examine possible second messenger systems involved in the actions of CRF in the different nuclei; and 5) determine possible presynaptic modulatory actions of CRF on synaptic transmission. Intracellular recordings from a submerged brain slice preparation will be used in current and single electrode voltage clamp modes to address these aims.